


Care

by copper_wasp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Soft Hanzo Shimada, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: You are very sick. Luckily you have a very soft, caring boyfriend to nurse you back to health.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amicitiayes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amicitiayes/gifts).



> For my lovely friend J, who turned me into a Shimada fucker. ILYSM 🥰

When you woke up this morning, you immediately wished you hadn’t. Your head felt like it was being hit with a mallet, and muscles you didn’t even know existed were screaming in pain. You hadn’t felt amazing the previous night, but hoped that some rest would fix you up, unfortunately it only seemed to make it worse. You stared up at your ceiling, trying to will the pain away, the feeling that you were forgetting something adding to the pressure in your skull. It hit you when you picked up your phone, to see that it was nearly one in the afternoon, and your boyfriend would be at your apartment any minute.

When you heard the knock at your door, you groaned, rolling out of bed and quickly throwing your hair into a ponytail. You had to pause in the doorframe for a moment, the sudden upright-ness of your body sending another rush of pain to your head. 

You smiled weakly when you saw who it was, quickly opening the door to let Hanzo inside. He pulled you into a gentle embrace before kissing your forehead. It was always the same routine when you saw one another, always a tight hug and a soft kiss. He noticed you wincing when he pulled his lips away, not letting you out of his embrace. 

“Are you not feeling well?” Hanzo asked with concern. 

“I’m.... I’m okay,” you lied, and he gave you a disapproving look. “Okay, I feel awful.”

“I will take care of you until you feel better,” Hanzo said, heading to your kitchen. 

“No! Ah, wait, Hanzo, you don’t have to-“ you tried to follow, but the pain in your head had you doubling over. You felt his arms around you again, leading you over to your couch to help you sit. 

“Stay here,” he said, kissing your temple and making his way back to his original destination. You knew better than to move, but you hated making him feel obligated to take care of you. 

He returned a few minutes later with a cup of your favorite tea, taking a seat next to you. 

“Drink,” he said and you begrudgingly took the mug from him.

“Thank you,” you replied, taking a sip. “My head feels like it’s going to explode.”

“Too much alcohol?” he asked and you shot him a look. 

“You know I’m not a drinker,” you replied, pushing your hair back off your forehead. 

“You should get some more rest,” he suggested, and you nodded in agreement, blowing on your tea before taking another sip. 

“I’m sorry I don’t feel well and we can’t go out today,” you said, but you knew already that he’d wave off your apology. 

“No need to apologize,” he replied, placing the back of his hand on your forehead to check your temperature. “I am fine with staying in.”

Hanzo was usually this understanding, but it still caught you off guard some times just how unaffected he was by change. It was rare that you had the entire weekend to spend together, one or both of you usually ending up being scheduled to work or being called into work at the last minute. You hoped he wouldn’t mind loafing around your apartment for at least today. 

Doctor Hanzo let you sit on the sofa until you finished with your tea, then urging you to return to your bed. He climbed in next to you and you made a pillow of his chest, taking a deep breath. He smelled crisp and clean, a little like pine, and you wondered if it was his shampoo or laundry detergent. He started humming and you sighed contently, the deep timbre of his voice lulling you to sleep. 

When you woke next, you were alone, and you groggily searched your room for Hanzo. You heard some noise from the hallway before he walked back into your room. 

“How long was I asleep?” you asked, rubbing your eyes. They didn’t feel like they were going to pop out of your head anymore, so that was a plus. 

“Just a few hours,” he replied, and you tried to find your phone to check the time, but Hanzo snatched it up from your nightstand before you could. “I was about to wake you, I ran you a bath.”

“That sounds amazing,” you said, head throbbing a little bit less when you stood up this time. Making your way to the bathroom, you were greeted with tendrils of steam pouring out from the doorframe, like a siren song to your achy body. He was in caretaker mode, helping you out of your pajamas with clinical motions, though you wouldn’t have minded if he took a few liberties with your privacy. You may have not been feeling well, but you were still human, and even the thought of his hands roaming over your breasts, your stomach, between your thighs was enough for a shiver to pass through you. 

Hanzo didn’t seem to notice, keeping his hands on your hips to help you into the bath. He’d used some of your milk bath, the water opaque and smelling of honey and lavender. Your apartment was old, outfitted with one of those huge, stand-alone tubs, and you did feel a little guilty for using so much water to fill it up. Once you settled in, though, it was forgotten as the warm water soothed your muscles. You let out a near-orgasmic sigh, leaning back against the porcelain before flicking your eyes up to meet your boyfriend’s. 

His lips had parted a bit at your noise, but he didn’t let his gaze leave your face. “I’ll be... out there, if you need me.”

“Hanzo?” you asked, sinking down a little further into the water, letting it flow up and over your clavicle. “Would you... stay with me?” You didn’t know why you asked, nor were you expecting him to agree, but you wanted him to reap the benefits of your bath as well. 

“You want me to join you?” he asked, face betraying his excitement. 

“Please,” you replied, nodding. He gave you a soft smile before starting to undress, and you found you couldn’t look away when he pulled his shirt up over his head. Hearing a chuckle, you swallowed hard before finally averting your eyes with great effort. It wasn’t that you had never seen him shirtless before, but it was a feast for your eyes, the peaks and valleys of his muscles drawing you in before the deep colors of his tattoo pulled your attention. 

You swirled the warm water around you for another minute or so, hearing him softly ask you to scoot forward. 

Hanzo slid in to the tub behind you, and you leaned back against him, his chest a wall of hard, yet comforting muscle. 

“Mm, I feel so much better already,” you said, letting your head drop back. Hanzo answered by wrapping his arms around your middle, his lips pressing gently against your temple. You felt his thumb stroke over your stomach, back and forth in a comforting rhythm. The scent of the water was calming, and you felt your body finally relaxing, muscles releasing their tension.

“This is perfect, thank you, Hanzo,” you said, “You’re too good to me.”

He squeezed you tighter, littering your cheek with soft kisses. “I just want you to feel better.”

“You’re very sweet,” you said, “I’m sure no one has told you that before.”

“You are the first.”

You chuckled, covering his arms with yours, trying not to dwell on the fact that you were naked in the bath with your boyfriend. 

You sat together until the water started to turn cold, and Hanzo got out first, giving you a lovely view of his toned rear. You blushed, hearing him open the linen closet to pull out a towel to wrap around himself. He then dried you off with another big, fluffy towel as he helped you out of the bath, squeezing out the damp ends of your hair. You let him help you into your robe, equally fluffy, and he kissed your lips gently before hoisting you up into his arms. You protested as he walked you back over to your bed, but he just laughed your feeble words off, knowing you didn’t have the strength to free yourself. 

“You still need rest,” he said with finality, pulling the covers back on top of you. You opened your mouth to speak, but Hanzo continued. “I will stay with you.”

You tried to hide your shy smile, but when he dipped down to kiss your forehead, you couldn’t help but grin. 

“You a mind reader now?” you asked as Hanzo slid into bed next to you. 

“Perhaps,” he said, looping his arms around your middle once again and pulling your back against his chest. 

“You’re so warm...” you mumbled, already feeling the sweet caress of sleep. Hanzo stroked your hair, his grip tightening on you, keeping you safe while you slumbered. 

When you woke next it was nearly dark, the sky a beautiful pinkish-purple out your window. You must have shifted during sleep, as your back was now pressed against Hanzo’s chest, his hand absently rubbing up and down your side. The first thing you noticed was that your headache was gone; no pressure behind your eyes or constant throb of blood rushing in your ears. 

The second thing you noticed was that Hanzo was awake, because his lips were currently busying themselves on the back of your neck, pressing soft kiss after soft kiss to the nape. You let your eyes flutter shut once more, the tiniest gasp passing through your lips. His body was still so warm, and there was so much of it pressed up against you, hard muscle and soft skin. 

Hanzo had never been... untoward in your relationship. It had taken over a month just for him to kiss you, and he never overstepped any boundaries or moved too fast. Being this close to him, breathing in his sharp, clean scent as he held you against his warm body, feeling his lips ghost over the sensitive skin of your neck was almost too much for you. You felt yourself grab his wrist, shift his hand up from where it rested on your abdomen, up and over the swell of your breast before releasing, just the fabric of your robe between you. 

Your hips moved of their own accord, pressing back against him, and you heard him make a choked noise, though he didn’t move away. After another moment’s hesitation, you felt his caress your breasts, squeezing just hard enough to light the fire in your belly. 

You whispered his name, his hand slipping beneath your robe. “Please... _please_ touch me....” 

He groaned, low and seductive, and you felt his lips on your neck once again, nipping at your skin. His fingertips teased over your nipple and you keened, pressing your ass even more insistently against him. He returned the pressure with his own hips, sliding his hand down from your breasts to part your robe. You could feel his hardening length press against you, insistent with little jolts from Hanzo’s hips. When his fingers reached your mound, you gasped and he paused. 

“Keep going... please...” you whined, the noise just coming from the shock of finally having him touch you this way. 

“You are sure?” Hanzo asked, voice ragged and full of lust.

“Yes,” you replied, placing your hand on top of his to encourage him to continue. “I want you, Hanzo.”

Saying his name, breathless and barely above a whisper seemed to do the trick, his hand sliding between your legs like it belonged there. His fingertips were calloused from decades of training with his bow, and when he worked them over your bud it made you squirm. You turned your head to capture his lips, your mouths forcing apart when Hanzo slid one of those rough fingers inside you. 

“Ha- _Hanzo!_ ” you cried, gripping your sheets. Hanzo’s hips were pressing at your back, cock hard and craving friction, though he seemed perfectly content to spend the time needed to wreck you on his fingers. Every stroke inside you, every time he’d spread his digits to stretch you, each press of his thumb on your clit had you moaning, reaching behind you to grab his silky ponytail.

You weren’t expecting him to bring you to orgasm like this, but Hanzo was driven, coaxing it out of you until you bit your lip painfully, still failing to stifle your blissful moan. He eased you onto your back after he was satisfied that you’d gotten every ounce of pleasure you could, divesting you of your robe at last. 

Reaching up, you pulled his head down, meeting his lips once more in a messy kiss. You let your hands roam down his sides, very glad he’d decided to stay shirtless after the bath, your fingertips tracing each peak of hard muscle. Once you reached the waistband of his pants, you pushed them down over his hips, Hanzo chuckling softly against your lips. 

“You are very impatient,” he said, pulling away, and you gave him a sly smirk. 

“I’ve... wanted this for awhile now,” you admitted, quickly looking away from his piercing gaze to pull open the drawer to your nightstand. 

“You should have told me,” Hanzo said, “I... did not want to pressure you....”

You giggled, finally finding a condom in the drawer. “At least we’re on the same page now.” Turning back to him, you saw that he had stripped off the last of his clothing, and was sitting back on his heels, stroking himself slowly. Your gaze locked onto his cock, hard and straining in his hand, and you licked your lips before slowly dragging your gaze back up to meet his. 

His normally soft brown eyes were molten, and you tore open the condom, needing to have him inside you now. He busied his mouth at your neck as you rolled the latex down his length, giving him a gentle squeeze at the base of his shaft when you finished. 

“Come here,” Hanzo said, softly but still with his usual commanding tone, moving to sit with his back against your pillows. He guided you to hover over his lap, his hands tight on your hips. “You are in control.”

You kissed him hard, his cock pressing against your belly. “Never thought I’d hear you say that,” you admitted, dragging your hands down his chest. He smirked at you, palms rounding over the globes of your ass and giving you a gentle slap. You let your hand slide teasingly down his abdomen before grasping his cock once again. 

You sunk down onto him slowly, enjoying every inch as it slid inside you, slick cunt stretching around his girth. When your hips met, you let out your breath, watching as Hanzo’s eyes fluttered shut, a tiny groan working its way past his lips as you let yourself adjust to his impressive size. 

“Hanzo... _ah!_ “ You shifted your hips just a little, this slight movement enough to send a shock of pleasure to the tips of your fingers. 

He mumbled your name, rolling his hips, and your lips parted in a moan, digging your nails into his shoulders. The feeling was incredible, and the only thought running through your head was how to get more of it. Your pussy was so wet, Hanzo’s cock slid in and out of you effortlessly as he thrusted. He pulled you close, wrapping his arms around your back to kiss you, pulling little gasps and moans out of your mouth with his tongue. 

You tugged the ribbon out of his hair, pitch black strands falling down to frame his face, and you wove your fingers into it, the only way to ground yourself. Hanzo wasn’t rough, quite the opposite, deftly matching the gentle rhythm you set, thrusts more like rolling waves than brutal gusts. You felt his teeth skim over your pulse point, his warm tongue licking a stripe in their wake. 

His name was on your lips, punctuated with sighs and moans and gasps, and you soon felt a hand slide down your belly, fingertips circling over your bud. Hanzo’s other hand was pressed to your back, fingers spread wide to support you so you could focus on your climax. 

Hanzo kissed your throat when your head fell back and your thighs tensed and your core tightened and your lips parted to cry out your bliss. You felt him suck a bruise but you didn’t care, you were lost in pleasure entirely. When your climax finally started to wane, you fell forward against your lover’s chest, arms thrown loosely around his neck. 

“Lay on your back,” Hanzo said, helping you down to the soft mattress. You let him guide you, his warm body moving to hover over yours before pushing back inside. You were expecting him to thrust harder, fuck you _harder_ , but he went back to the gentle, slow roll of his hips, hitting all new spots in this different position.

Hanzo rested his weight on his forearms, propped on either side of your head, and you let your fingers creep up the back of his head to pull his mouth to yours. You dug your heels into the backs of his muscled thighs, turning your head to let him nip and suck at the sensitive skin by your ear. 

Hanzo said your name over and over, thrusts becoming more and more uncoordinated as he neared his peak. You watched as his brow furrowed, eyes almost black as lust consumed him, one final near-growl of your name before he came, bottoming out with a hard thrust. 

He pressed his forehead to yours, damp strands of his hair brushing against your cheeks, your ragged breathing the only sound in your room. Your heels were still pressing against his thighs, not wanting him to move, not wanting the moment to end. Hanzo seemed to read you, making no effort to move, instead pressing soft kisses to your temples and cheeks as he pulled his fingers through your hair.

When he did finally withdraw, you let yourself sink into the bed, watching through half lidded eyes as Hanzo removed and threw the condom away. You couldn’t stop a dopey smile from tugging at your lips, your blissed out body still charged with desire. He slid back into bed with you, drawing you into his arms. You absently traced the shapes of his tattoo from his chest to his elbow, pressing your lips over his heart.

“You are... _satisfied?_ ” Hanzo asked, clearing his throat. There was a little pink sitting high on his cheeks, and you couldn’t tell if it was from exertion or embarrassment.

“Yes, very,” you replied with a nod, pushing his hair back off his forehead. “You were the best medicine, Hanzo.”

He tilted up your chin for a gentle kiss, his other hand caressing down your spine. “But,” you began, tracing his jawline with a fingertip, “I may need another dose if my symptoms...persist.”

Hanzo looked at you for a moment before bursting out laughing, letting his head fall back against your pillows. The sound of him laughing was so rare, you couldn’t help but giggle along. He cupped your face once he recovered and you smiled at him before accepting another honeyed kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


End file.
